deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner
Blippeeddeeblah= Aquaman vs. Namor is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC! Which seemingly lame Sea-God will win in this wave of a fight! (hehehe) Interlude Boomstick: Most of the time you'd expect the leader of the sea to be something like a giant shark. Well, you're wrong because these two Sea-Gods suc-''' Wiz: *imitating Lex Luthor* WROOOOONG! Anyways, these two DON'T suck. Anyways, the first combatant is Aquaman, the mocked-member of the Justice League. '''Boomstick: And Namor, the arrogant Sea Leader and First Mutant. He's Wiz; and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, amor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Aquaman Typical Aquaman Hater: Aquaman sucks. All he does is command animals and get beaten up a lot. Wiz: All of which is false. Aquaman is OBVIOUSLY the 3rd strongest member of the JLA, idiots. Orin was created when her mother was conceived in her dreams, by a wizard. Too bad that his hair was blonde, which apparently isn't a good thing. Boomstick: Aquaman DOES NOT SUCK, PEOPLE! A family of dolphins adopted him, and you know the rest of the story. If your'e not an Aquaman Hater, that is. Wiz: Aquman is surprisingly powerful, oh, and NO. He can do WAYYYY more then call animals.He can breathe underwater, and on land, has extreme reflexes, and can lift 100,000 tons. Boomstick: And of coure, Aquman DOES have his telepathy. But, Aquaman's telepathy goes WAYYY farther then you expect. He once summoed Cthulu! Wiz: Boomstick is correct. He also has a Trident, which is extremely powerful and can rip almost anything apart. Aquaman is an extremely skilled swimmer, and can most likely swim at hypersonic speeds. Boomstick: Yep, Aquaman is one powerful hero, kids. But, he still has a few weaknesses, as animals are NOT forced to attack Aquaman's opponent. And, if he spends too much time on Earth, he'll die. But kids, Aquaman is OP. The Atom: Dr. Choi. Hello? '' Aquaman: Doctor! Aquaman here. What's new, old friend? The Atom: I was just in the middle of conducting a delicate tachyon detection experiment, "old friend". Aquaman: Tachyons eh? Splendid! Atta boy! Batman: Get to the point. Namor ''Wiz: Believe it or not, the First Mutant was actually Namor the Submariner. Boomstick: WOAHWOAHWOAH, DON'T start the hate party YET! He doesn't suck. Wiz: Namor actually has extreme strength, fighting off against some of Marvel's heaviest hitters, like Thor & The Hulk. He's even been a heavy-hitter himself! Boomstick: Like Aquaman, Namor is a master of the sea and is pretty much considered a god to it. He has defeated some extremely powerful Marvel Characters, although he hasn't defeated absolutely everybody. Wiz: See, he DOESN'T SUCK. Namor has teamed up with the Avengers, many, many, times. Boomstick: YET HE STILL DOESN'T HAVE A MOVIE! Wiz: Anyways, Namor has one Mutant Ability. That is, the ability to fly. How, exactly? Well, '' '''Boomstick: Ok, DON'T MAKE FUN OF IT! Namor has small fins on his leg that allow him to fly, that's all. But while Namor is extremely powerful, he has been shown to be quite arrogant at times. So kids, don't be arrogant.' Wiz: And don't mess with Namor the Submariner. DEATH BATTLE! Aquaman was swimming through Atlantis until he noticed someone off in the distance. "Batman? Shazam? Superman?" Aquaman eventually stopped his thoughts and swam over, towards the mysterious figure and saw Namor the Sub-Mariner. Namor asked, "Who are you? The king of the sea? Ha!" Namor got into an underwater fighting position, while Aquaman pulled out his trident. FIGHT! The sea king of the JLA attacked first, by stabbing Namor straight into him chest. Namor quickly gets up, and taunts, 'You will never defeat the true king!" while kicking Aquaman far off into the distance. The Avenger looks around and notices Aquaman swimming back. Suddenly, he noticed that Aquaman was summoning a large, intimidating creature...Cthuluhu! Namor thought, "I'll defeat it, whatever it is-" Namor was punched far back from Cthuluh, all the way to Atlantis. Aquaman swam back, and shrugged--another easy win, for the real deal of the sea. Suddenly, Namor got up, and kicked Aquaman all sorts of times, and eventually kicked him all the way to the bottom of the ground. "Let's see if you can fight...IN THE AIR!" Namor got out of the water and flew up, into the sky. Aquaman swam out, and saw Namor high in the sky. The Marvel sea king asked, "Can you fly?" Aquaman, really, didn't know how to fly. "I don't...-but I'll still kill you anyway!" Aquaman leaps up and tries to hit Namor with his trident, but misses and falls back to the Earth. Namor flew down a bit, and kicked Aquaman onto a far away island, and flew along with Aquaman. Namor was about to finish Aquaman off, when he was suddenly ripped in half of the punishing force of a large and ferocious group of pirhanas,sharks, and other sea beasts biting at his chest. Aquaman throws Namor's half-body into the water, and resums protecting atlantis. It was just another victory. KO! Results Boomstick: I told you! These guys are OP! Wiz: This was not as close as it would thought to be. While Namor did have the advantage on land, he is arrogant and would allow Aquaman to hit him. Aquaman has WAYYY more experience than Namor. Boomstick: Yes, Namor has fought he Hulk and Thor, but Aquaman has fought characters like those 2, such as Superman. Looks like Namor drowned. Wiz: The winner, is Aquaman. Who would you be rooting for? Aquaman Namor |-| Bigthecat= Aquaman Namor Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Aquaman_Namor_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|Nkstjoa V2 Aquaman vs Namor.png|Pichu95 Backgrounder (14).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Namor v Aqua.png|Goldmaster1337 A vs N.jpg|Simbiothero A vs N2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Namor VS Aquaman.png|The Ancient One (Original) Death Battle Thumbnail Version 3.5 - Namor VS Aquaman.png|The Ancient One death_battle__aquaman_vs_namor_the_sub_mariner_by_caharvey-d6ktaa2.png|Hipper 7251DD86-9008-4BD1-B8AB-189FA3F64BED.jpeg|Sharknado14 BA9952D7-45E8-484E-BB2E-FA0F1A872E4A.jpeg|Risto733 Description Marvel vs DC! Which young trident-wielding hybrid King of Atlantis and master of the oceans will come out on top?! Interlude Wiz: Protectors of Atlantis Rulers of the Ocean these Young Sea Kings dedicate their lives to protecting their kingdoms Boomstick: And with their aquatic abilites and power they use there powers for the good of mankind like Aquaman the Hated King of Atlanitis ''' Wiz: And Namor the Sub-Mariner '''Boomstick: He's Wiz And I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Aquaman Namor Pre-DEATH BATTLE Aquaman_Namor_SET.png|Nkstjoa Aquaman_Namor_SET_Variant.png|Nkstjoa V2 Aquaman_Namor_SET_Variant_2.png|Nkstjoa V3 DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| The sayian jedi= Description Marvel vs DC! Which king of Atlantis will win a Death Battle Interlude Aquaman Namor Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Water duel Category:The sayain jedi Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015